Confession
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Since Shindou helped Tsurugi and Tenma get together, he's about to claim his 'prize': Tsurugi has dared Shindou to confess to Kirino in front of the whole soccer club. Will it go on smoothly? Read on to find out. TakuRan and KyouTen. Side story from Not Alone.


Here's the side story of Shindou's confession from Not Alone! I don't own IE or any of its characters. They all belong to Level-5. Enjoy~

* * *

Confession Ch.1

When Shindou's mobile phone rang, he knew that he was in trouble, that his time was up. The caller identity said Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Hello, Shindou Takuto here."

He heard a snigger from the other end of the phone. "It was a success. Now it's time to do your part," Tsurugi said, like the obnoxious jerk he was.

Shindou growled. "Fine. Where are you?"

"In the locker room with Tenma. We're going to the clubroom now. I'll make sure everyone's here before cueing your arrival." Tsurugi hung off.

Shindou sighed and felt like smashing Tsurugi's face in. Curse Tsurugi Kyousuke and his stupid dares! He'd helped Tsurugi and Tenma get together, and his 'reward' was to confess to Kirino in front of the soccer club. Which went without saying, that good guys did not get good endings.

Unless you counted confessing to your long-time crush in front of a bunch of people who respected you. Which included guys that had a fine taste for blackmailing. And posting other people's personal business on the internet.

Namely, Shindou's now biggest problems were Tsurugi and Kariya. He shuddered to think about what those two first-years would do while he was busy confessing his heart out. Record a video, maybe? Or perhaps they'd take pictures and post them everywhere in the school?

Shindou didn't think that Kirino would appreciate all the publicity. Honestly, who likes or even enjoys having your really personal photos circulating around the whole place? Well, whoever that crazy someone was, it wasn't Shindou Takuto.

Shindou packed his bag and stood up. Time to finish off business.

When Shindou arrived at the clubroom, his heart sank. True to Tsurugi's word, everyone was waiting patiently.

"Who are we waiting for, Tsurugi?" whined Kariya.

Tsurugi smirked. He was holding Tenma's hand, a subtle gesture nobody had noticed yet. "Captain."

Shindou sighed again and rubbed his head, mussing up his perfectly kept hair. To heck with it.

Shindou pushed open the door to the clubroom. Everyone looked up, their faces lifted up in expectation.

"Captain's here. Saa, hajimeyou." Tsurugi smirked.

"I thought you had something to say to the soccer club first, Tsurugi?" asked Shindou, feigning a look of wide-eyed innocence.

Shindou sent a meaningful glare to Tsurugi.

The first-year glared back, and sighed. Apparently, he'd decided that he was going nowhere either. "Okay." Blushing hard, Tsurugi raised his hand up in the air, along with Tenma's hand, which was entwined with his. "I and Tenma are officially dating!"

Kariya gave a loud whoop. "I knew you guys were suspicious just now after the baths, with your mysterious disappearances and all!"

Hamano nodded his agreement. "Congratulations, Tsurugi, Tenma!"

Both boys were now blushing hard. "Anyways." Tsurugi coughed, clearing his throat. "Shindou-san is the star of today's show."

"Ooh, a show?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"Yes. Good luck, Captain!" Tenma grinned.

Shindou swallowed the lump in his throat. Here goes nothing…

"Kirino." He said the name carefully, like he was afraid that the word would shatter into pieces.

The pink-haired defender looked up from where he was standing, right next to Hamano. "Yes, Shindou?" he answered softly.

It was now, or never. Shindou took a few steps forward, until the distance between him and Kirino shortened. He stopped until their noses were a few mere millimeters apart.

"Shindou." Kirino said again, his voice unnaturally loud in the quiet clubroom.

"I like you a lot, Kirino. Will you—will you go out with me?" Shindou's composed demeanor broke, and he stood there trembling, more nervous than ever.

Something warm and soft touched his mouth. Shindou's eyes widened.

Kirino had somehow thrown his arms around Shindou's neck, and was kissing him.

Shindou closed his eyes and relished in the moment. He gripped Kirino's waist, deepening the kiss further.

They stayed in that intimate moment, the comfortable atmosphere drowning out the clapping and catcalls of the soccer club.

"Yeah, Shindou!" Sangoku whooped.

"Congrats, Captain!" Tsurugi yelled.

"Go Kirino-senpai!" Kariya shouted.

When Kirino slowly detached himself from Shindou's lips, his eyes were shining with happiness. "Takuto. Of course I'd go out with you!"

Shindou kissed Kirino's cheek shyly. "Ranmaru. Thank you."

"Shindou-san." Tsurugi was grinning smugly. "I'm glad that you weren't a scaredy-cat and you accepted my plan."

Kirino looked alarmed. "What plan?"

Shindou cursed at Tsurugi inwardly, and gave Kirino a smile. "Since we helped Tsurugi and Tenma get together, Tsurugi told me to confess to you in front of the whole soccer club and ask you out," he admitted.

"Oh," Kirino looked thoughtful. "Then, thank you, Tsurugi!"

"No prob!" Tsurugi nodded.

Shindou gave a sigh of relief and smiled too. "Thanks to your plan, Tsurugi." 'Thank goodness that I didn't mess it up…' Shindou thought.

* * *

Happily ever after~

Shindou: Reviews, please?


End file.
